Misunderstandings and Confessions
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: Oliver has been in love with Felicity Smoak from the moment he met, a moment of misunderstandings has him confessing his true feelings for her. [College AU] One-Shot.


**A/N: This idea kept bugging me and I had to get it down. I'm not sure if anyone is really going to like it but I like how it came out and that's enough for me, still, I hope you like it, too.**

**Warrnings for some Light Smut but nothing too heavy. **

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

Felicity walked into the local gym just off campus, eyes scanning around for her friend. She found him, encouraging a young girl, showing her how to accurately throw a punch without breaking her thumb in the process or injuring her wrist.

"Hey, John, do you got a minute?"

John looked up. "Felicity, I meant to get a hold of you, but I've been busy." John turned and said something to the girl before moving to her.

"That's why I'm here," said Felicity. "Lyla called said you needed to talk to me, I tried calling, but you never picked up."

"Yeah, I broke my phone earlier in the day." John grimaced.

"Oh, the poor baby." Felicity put a hand to her heart.

John smiled. "Speaking of babies, that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Your phone?"

"No," John shook his head. "My baby. It's my and Lyla's anniversary next a week, and I was going to take her away for a romantic weekend, but I need someone to watch Sara, and there's not really anyone else I would trust her that long with other than you."

"Oh, of course, I can watch her." Honestly, John didn't really need to ask she loved spending time with her Goddaughter.

"Great, you can stay in our guest room, and we will just be gone for three days," John said. "Oh, don't mention this to Lyla yet, I want to surprise her."

"You got it, now I got to go, I have a paper due I need to work on, I'll see you later."

Felicity headed out just as a familiar face walked in, she felt that flutter she always got in his presence but did what she usually did and ignored it. "Oliver, hey."

"Felicity, are you working out today?" Oliver asked, carrying his duffle bag over his shoulder.

Felicity watched his muscles shift beneath the fabric of his grey t-shirt as he tugs the bag higher.

"Felicity?"

Felicity snapped her gaze back up to him, face flushing. "No working out once a week is more than enough for me besides there are much better ways to work off energy than the gym." she watched Oliver's eyes darkened, and her eyes widened as she realized the implications behind her words.

Oh my God, she did not just say that she might as well as have said she instead her work out be hours of hot, sweaty sex.

And to say it to Oliver of all people? Somebody kill her now.

"I gotta go," Felicity said, quickly brushing past him out the door.

She heard footsteps behind her telling her Oliver followed her out. "Hey, we're still on for tonight, right?"

Felicity turned back around. "Yeah, of course, unless your not free tonight then I'm sure I can get someone -"

"No, don't" Oliver shook his head quickly, his body jerking with the movement. "I'll be there. I just wanted to be sure we were still on. I thought we could get some food after."

The flutters in her stomach got stronger. "Yeah, I love that, I'll see you tonight but I really gotta get to the library now, my paper is due in a couple days, and I need to start working on it."

Felicity felt Oliver's eyes on her as she left, making her skin feel heated, it wasn't till she was back in her car and driving back to campus that Felicity felt like she could breathe again.

Having a crush on your friend and trying not to be so fucking obvious about it was exhausting.

* * *

Oliver rapped his knuckles against the door and waited.

He smiled and held up the brown bag. "Hey, I brought Mint Chip."

Felicity smiled, taking the bag from him. "You need to stop being so good to me, Oliver. At this rate, once I finish my art project, I'm never going to let you out of my life."

"Maybe that's the plan." Oliver shut the door behind him and shucked off his jacket. "Where's your roommate?"

"Caitlin is staying with her boyfriend, it's a milestone in their relationship or something. She's going to be gone for the whole weekend." Felicity walked to the mini freezer putting the ice cream away for now. Besides, she was going to need something cold to eat by the time Oliver left.

She always felt hot whenever Oliver left, being alone with him was dangerous for her ovaries, especially when most days she just wanted to climb him like a tree.

It wasn't her fault though it was his. Who gave him the legal right to look that good? He was the image of what the perfect man was supposed to look like, and to be around him every day, fighting back feelings that had no hope of being returned was just unfair.

"Where do you want me?" Oliver asked, looking around the room.

That was a loaded question if she ever heard one.

Felicity grabbed her sketchbook and settled on her roommate's bed. "The bed, against the wall, and I don't know, try and look like your seducing someone."

Oliver gave her an arch look. "And this is for an assignment?"

"Yes, I think the next assignment is going to be nude art, and God help me if that's the case." Because if she had to sketch Oliver naked, there was no way she could stop herself from throwing herself at him and embarrassing herself with his inevitable rejection.

Oliver tried to hide the hurt he felt at her words as he settled on her bed, stretching out his long limbs.

Oliver knew what he felt for Felicity was hopeless that was evident from the day he met her. A meeting she didn't even remember.

Being forgettable was just what you wanted to be to the girl you were in love with.

* * *

_"Oh shit," Oliver muttered as he watched the blonde, he had noticed in class a few weeks ago, slipped on the hallway floor. _

_He rushes to her side. "Hey, are you okay?"_

_"Just peachy." Felicity pushed to her feet and reach back and rubbed her ass. "Having a broken tail bone should not affect my day at all."_

_Oliver opened his mouth to reply but found himself distracted by her baby blue blouse that was soaked through and clinging to her like a second skin. Clearly, she had been caught in the storm in her efforts to get to class. _

_Her soaked shirt left nothing to the imagination. _

_Look away, jackass, look away, he told himself, forcing himself to drag his eyes back up to hers. _

_He swallowed when he saw her already staring back at him. It was clear she noticed his staring if her glare that she was staring a hole through him with were anything to go by. "I'm sorry for staring." he rummaged through his duffel bag he had with him because he was on his way to the on-campus gym. "Here." he pulled out one of his short sleeve shirts. _

_He watches as her glare was replaced with a look of surprise, she reached out accepting the shirt, her fingers brushing his. "Thank you, um..?" _

_"Oliver," he supplied. _

_"Oliver, thank you," she said quietly. "It was nice meeting you. I have to go."_

_Oliver turned and watch her disappear, clutching the fabric of his shirt and suddnely wanted to punch himself in the face. He finally got the chance to talk to Felicity Smoak, and now she probably thought he was some kind of creep. _

_She couldn't get away from him fast enough._

_Any chance with her was obviously gone. _

* * *

He wasn't sure if he was relieved that she didn't remember how they really met or extremely disappointed on the one hand, she didn't remember him staring at her like she was just an object when she was more than just her body. She was beautiful, kind, strong, and so fucking brilliant.

But on the other hand, he obviously left zero impression on her. She didn't remember him. That had never happened to him before and made him feel guilty for all the girls he slept with and then forgot their names or pretended he didn't know them.

It wasn't easy feeling like you weren't memorable enough, it hurt knowing you were so quickly forgotten by someone you wanted to be a part of your life.

Oliver watched as Felicity got to work, sometimes she got so focused on her sketches that everything around her would fall away until it was just her and her art.

He didn't mind it. Actually, it was something he loved because he got the chance to be there with her in the moment. He got the opportunity just to look at her with all the affection he had for her without worrying she would see how he felt about her written all over his face.

"That new art gallery on Troost and 63rd will be having its grand opening next Friday. I thought we could go together." Oliver said. He had actually already got their invites. Sometimes being the heir to a multi-billion-dollar company had its benefits.

"I can't, I'm gonna be busy all weekend," Felicity answered glancing at him then back at her sketch, missing the way he frowned deeply.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone." Oliver's heart dropped to his stomach, and he swung his legs to the side, moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I'm not," Felicity answered as Oliver stood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Oliver stood. "Look, I have to go."

Felicity put down her sketchbook and stood. "Don't lie to me, something's bothering you. The veins in your neck are throbbing, and that usually happens when your agitated or annoyed. Plus you're doing that rubbing your fingers together thing that you do."

"I just thought we were closer than you feeling you need to lie to me about spending the weekend with some guy you couldn't even be bothered to tell me about."

"For the last time, I'm not seeing anyone, I have exactly two guys in my life. You and Digg."

Oliver paused, he had assumed, she was going to spend the weekend with someone else because she never turned down the opportunity for them to spend time together before and her earlier comments at the gym that had alluded sex.

He jumped right to the thought of some guy lucky enough to be with her, and it made him upset because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that no one was going to love her as much as he did. He would do anything she asked of him.

"I know I probably don't have a right to ask but what are your plans for this weekend?" Oliver asked.

"It's John and Lyla's wedding anniversary, and he planned a three-day romantic trip that he wants to surprise her with and he asked me to watch baby Sara for the weekend."

"Oh," Oliver bit the inside of his cheek, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just tell me what that was about. Why did you freak out?'

Oliver shook his head and took a step back. "Felicity, can we just forget-"

"No, we can't. Tell me why the thought of me spending my weekend with someone else bother you so much?"

"Felicity.."

"Don't Felicity me, Oliver. What's so terrible about me seeing someone?"

Oliver opened and closed his mouth and then surged forward, grasping Felicity's face, and pressing his mouth to hers.

Felicity's body jolted at the touch of his lips on hers, shocked, she stared at him wide-eyed when he pulled back, her heart thudding in her chest.

"It bothers me because I don't want to be with anyone else. It bothers me because you've become the most important person in my life, and I want to be just as important to you as you are to me. It bothers me because I am in love with you."

Felicity felt her heart stop before restarting with a vengeance, and she surged forward cupping back of his neck as she pressed her mouth over his kissing him with everything she had.

Oliver felt relief flow through him and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Felicity arched into him, wanting even closer to him, when his tongue slid along hers, she moaned from the back of her throat.

Oliver felt his blood rushing south at the sound, and he lifted her carrying her to bed, laying her down and covering her with his body.

Felicity arched up into his hands as they explored her body, his mouth skimming down her neck and sucking at that spot that had her blood heating. She pushed her hands at his chest.

Oliver pulled back immediately. "Is something wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

"God, no." She grabbed the hem of his shirt. "What I want is for you to remove your shirt."

Oliver grinned and rose up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head.

Felicity's eyes widened, and she lifted her hands, trialing them slowly across his perfectly sculpted abs. "You can't be my nude model for my next project."

Oliver frowned. "What? Why not?"

"Because there is no way I will be able to focus on anything but touching you," she leaned up and press a kiss to his abs.

Oliver groaned as her tongue traced his abs, he grasped her face and pulled her mouth to his, falling back on the bed with her.

Felicity moaned as his hand slipped beneath her shirt and she hooked her legs around his waist and flipped them, Oliver looked up at her surprised, and she laughed, pulling off her shirt.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Oliver sat up, cupping her jaw, his thumb brushing her cheek.

"You have no idea." Felicity bit down on her lip.

Oliver tugged her lip out from her teeth. "I look forward to finding out." he covered her mouth with his, soothing her lip with his tongue.

Felicity wrapped her arms around him, falling into him.

Oliver and Felicity touched, kissed, explored, and lost themselves in each other.

* * *

Oliver reached out with his hand and found the spot beside him empty. He couldn't have imagined having the best sex of his life with the girl he loved. His eyes snapped open, and he saw the familiar sight of Felicity's room.

He frowned, okay so last night wasn't one of his many dreams but than where was Felicity?

He was just about to toss the covers off when her door opened, and Felicity walked in, with a coffee tray and a brown to-go bag. "Hey, you're awake." she greeted, setting the bag and coffee tray on her desk.

However, Oliver found himself distracted by the grey henley she wore. "Is that my shirt?"

"No," Felicity's cheeks flushed as she pushed the yoga pants she had thrown on past her hips and down her legs. "Okay, fine, yes, it's the shirt you gave me when we first met."

"I thought you didn't remember the first day we spoke," Oliver said, confused. "Why would you pretend all this time that you didn't remember how we first met?"

Felicity stared at him, caught. "I, ugh.."

"You what?" Oliver prodded.

"Okay, fine." Felicity's look turned sheepish, and she tugged at the hem of the shirt. "I really like this shirt, it's comfortable and roomy and when we officially met I pretended not to remember so I can keep my shirt."

"You mean my shirt?"

"No, I mean _my_ shirt. It's been mine from the moment I first put it on. You never should have given to me if you wanted to keep it."

Oliver felt a sense of warmth spread through his chest, and he laughed. "You're unbelievable in the best way. Do you have any idea the hit my self-confidence took thinking you didn't remember me?"

Felicity grinned and pulled back the covers of her bed, climbing in next to him. "You're Oliver Queen, you're ego needed some readjusting."

Oliver snorted and wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

Felicity ran her fingers along his stubble jaw and down his chest. "Did you ever think we end up here?"

"Honestly?" Oliver said, pushing her hair back. "I was hoping for it. I only volunteered to model for you because I thought it was the only chance I had to know you and for you to get to know me. I thought it was the only chance I had with you and I had to take it."

"Oh, wow," Felicity had never felt more flattered. She never had anyone feel that way about her, and it was a fantastic feeling.

"There's something else you should know," he placed his hand against her neck, feeling her pulse thrumming.

"What?" Felicity breathed the intensity in his eyes, making her heart pound faster in her chest.

"I plan on falling even more in love with than I already am, which shouldn't be a problem when I fall more in love with you every passing day."

Felicity's heart pounded in her chest for an entirely different reason. She pressed forward her lips connected with his, her hand curling around his shoulder as she pressed her body against his.

Felicity chest rose and fell when she broke away a few minutes later. "I love you too."

Oliver grinned and tugged at the hem of her shirt. "I know you really love our shirt, but it has to go."

Felicity laughed as she let Oliver pull the shirt from her body and soon she found herself pinned beneath him as he kissed and touch her like she was the only thing that mattered and she was soaring above the clouds. She was more than ready to make sure he felt the same.

Oliver never expected Felicity to love him back, but she did, and it was the best feeling in the world have the person you love, love you back.

He couldn't imagine anything better.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are for a writers soul. **


End file.
